


You Were Born to Darkness

by kimmycakes97



Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmycakes97/pseuds/kimmycakes97
Summary: When Lutessa Lena Luthor (Tess Mercer) is dropped off at St. Louis Orphanage, she thinks her life is over. Then, young Kara Zor-El comes to Earth in search for Kal-El but the St. Louis Orphanage finds her first. Kara and Tess grow up together and try to find their place in this cruel world.





	1. Chapter I: Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my extreme love for Lena Luthor in the television show, Supergirl, until I found out she was originally a character in the show, Smallville, which I had never watched. I absolutely love Tess Mercer and Lena Luthor even though they are different versions of each other. Either way, I decided to write an AU that begins in the Season 10 episode, titled "Abandoned," which shows Tess' flashbacks of her childhood. I did research on both characters and watched a couple of Tess Mercer related episodes to get a sense of her too. However, I wanted to switch it around and involve Kara in it too. It made me wonder how much tess' character would change if she had a companion to accompany her on her journey. If anyone has any feedback or tips, you guys know what to do. BTW, this is my first fanfic...

Chapter I: Abandoned  
“NO! DADDY WAIT! DADDY, I LOVE YOU!

The rain pours down her face and her clothes as she stands there yelling for her father. She feels the rain and her tears mix together. She feels like a flower rooted in the ground; trapped with no key in sight. Like someone has been watering her too much and she wants it to stop immediately. 

Don’t get the girl wrong. She loves flowers. Ever since her maid, Pamela, introduced her to some types of flowers, she couldn’t stop thinking about them or having the urge to garden. They made her happy. But, this makes them hate them.

When Tess’ father abandons her, she wonders what she did wrong. Was she not a good enough daughter? She can do better. Was she not allowed to be loved? She was her father’s daughter for crying out loud! What could the reason possibly be to abandon your flesh and blood?! 

A strange building behind Tess mocks her. She hesitantly turns around and glances at the sign in front of the building: St. Louis’ Orphanage. She has never been to an orphanage before and has no idea what she is supposed to do there.

An elderly woman walks up to Tess and puts a hand on her shoulder. The strange woman smiles down at her. 

“Hello child. You can call me Granny Goodness.”

Now, Tess has nothing against elderly people. Her father and Pamela always said that she should respect her elders, so on and so forth. But this Granny puts a funny feeling in the pit of Tess’ stomach. A bad feeling. Who names their child goodness, anyway? No one is completely good.

Granny Goodness holds an umbrella over herself and Tess.   
“Your father has told me much about you. I am sure the other children can’t wait to meet you. They are such a delight.”

Tess feels nothing but anger and dread. Does this woman not understand what has just happened? Her father is gone...Pamela is gone...Lex…

Tess runs.

She doesn’t care about the elements engulfing her in their grasp. She has already been engulfed enough. It’s time for her to get back home. This orphanage doesn’t deserve to be anyone’s home; least of all Tess’.

Her shoes are soaked to the brim as she runs in the road. The black fancy car is all gone. She knows that. But whoever said you can’t get anywhere without trying? Tess hears Granny Goodness yell behind her.

“Where are you going, child? There is nothing around here for miles.”

But Tess doesn’t care. This granny person will never understand what Tess has just lost. A family. Something Tess can call her own, besides her flowers. Tess thinks she runs for ten minutes but she cannot be sure. If anyone had told Tess that this would happen to her today, she would have told them to put a sock in it.

Tess knows doubt is a fickle thing. It can cause you to think crazy things and do even more strange things. She won’t allow doubt to overcome her mind. She knows her family loves her and there has to be a good reason for all of this. There has to be. Tess continues to run for a few minutes until she can’t anymore. Her feet hurt. She is soaked beyond belief. Her jacket weighs her down so she takes it off.

Tess leans against a tree trunk and slides down it, gasping for breath. She is able to look at the night sky and all she see’s is stars. Tess see’s a shooting star so she makes a wish. Pamela used to always tell her that, “A star can cure everything, Tess. Waiting for that star is where the real issue comes in.” If only Pamela was with her right now. She was always willing to lend Tess an ear when she would feel troubled. But all Tess has now is herself. She is alone. But Tess is a strong soul and does not give up easily.

Please. Please help me find my family.

That is until one of them looks like it is rushing straight towards her.

Tess runs like those first few minutes until she hears a loud crash and everything goes dark.


	2. Shooting Star?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess finds something after waking up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! I have been thinking a lot about this story! So, hope you guys like the chapter and I will try to update at least once a week. You know how school can be... :( Any comments, you know what to do! Enjoy!

When Tess wakes, there is nothing to be heard. Or, maybe, she can’t hear anything. She doesn’t know.

What she does know is that the rain has stopped and something wet is running down her forehead. Tess gets up.

The shooting star! Where-

As soon as Tess shoots up, a wave of dizziness overcomes her and she has to sit back down. At least for a moment. Then, she notices that the field she was running from is on...fire.

What the hell?

Anyone who truly knew Tess, which was not many, knew that she was a very curious child. A child who always tried to do the best she could with what she was given; which was not much. But, since when should that stop someone from building towards that potential?

Either way, Tess gets up slowly and notices something within the fire.

A...a ship? But where did that come from?

“The stars. The ship came from the stars,” Tess says, in quiet awe.

Tess knows it couldn’t have come from the ocean. There are only lakes around here and even if it did come from the ocean, it didn’t look like it. 

Pamela, right before bed, but not usually, would sometimes tell her stories about the sea; particularly about a mermaid. Now, the mermaid did not have a name. But Tess, on the other hand, liked to think it was herself.

Exploring the different lands and going on different adventures.

Making friends...which she did not have.

In the stories, the mermaid would be searching for something which she did not have. Tess could relate a lot to that.

Tess had no mother, no friends, no family, and now...no home.

She was discarded.

With nothing to lose, Tess takes her first few steps towards the ship that seemed to have come from the stars.

Or...so she liked to think. Her father would often say she should be more down to earth and face the curveballs that life will throw at her. But, even though she was thirteen, she wanted to enjoy her childhood and the outlook that children should have.

But, in her family, that wasn’t allowed. Harsh realities had to be thrown at them so they could grow up to be the children they are expected to be.

But, not Tess. At least not anymore.

By the time Tess comes out of her mind, she is standing face to face with what she assumes is the cover of the ship.

Tess takes a deep breath to gather her courage. 

She puts both hands and, hesitantly, puts them on the ship. Before lifting the cover, all she can see is her own reflection. 

In short, she looked terrible. She had a split lip and a medium long scratch that was dripping blood on her forehead. But that was the least of her concerns right now. She had to see what was beyond this cover.

Tess counts to three in her head to prepare for herself for what she might see beneath this strange mirror she doesn’t want to look at anymore.

As Tess picks up the cover, she is surprised by how light it is. Instead of finding a monster from outer space or something along those lines, she finds a...little girl; who looks right around her age, give or take a year.

Tess can not believe her eyes. The girl is fairly pretty but she is so...still. Not knowing what to do, Tess looks around her to see if anyone had noticed the strange shooting star, which she guesses is now a spacecraft from...space.

Tess doesn’t have time to process her thoughts before the unknown girl in the spacecraft quickly opens up her eyes.

Tess is in shock because the girl was really still and now she is awake. 

They meet each other’s eyes.

Grass green and electric blue.

Not knowing what else to do, Tess lets go of the cover slowly and keeps them by her side. Tess had never seen eyes quite like the other girls and was very intrigued. Tess was very insecure to say the least. 

What do you say to someone who had just come from space, supposedly?

Deciding to take a risk, Tess speaks.

“Hi.”

The quiet girl says nothing. She just stares at Tess.

“My name is...Tess.”

Again, nothing.

“It’s really Lutessa but I never really liked it,” Tess murmurs to herself.

“Friends...call me Lena...which you can call me if you want.” If someone asked her why ‘friends would call her Lena, since she doesn’t have any friends,’ she wouldn’t know.

Tess would just say it felt right in the moment. Even though Lena is her middle name and no one has ever called her by that name, she thinks that it’s okay to use it.

Tess clears her throat. “What about you? What do friends call you?”

The unknown girl wets her lips with her tongue. She opens her mouth to speak and tries to form some kind of words but nothing comes out.

She tries again. Nothing.

Tess notices that the electric blue eyes are becoming very glassy due to her struggle and Tess wants it to stop. Immediately.

“It’s okay. You shouldn’t pressure yourself.”

The quiet girl looks thankful and her blue eyes shine in gratitude.

“Do you know where you are?”

The girl’s face is blank.  
Tess spreads her arms out around her and points to the woods.

“We are on Earth. Are you supposed to be here?”

All of a sudden, the quiet girl’s eyes light up like a christmas tree on Christmas Eve. She nods too like one of those bobbleheads Tess had seen in Lex’s room even though she wasn’t supposed to be in there.

“Yes to earth?”

She nods again.

“Great. Where?”

As soon as Tess says that, the quiet girl stops nodding and looks in her lap for something that is not there. Slowly, but surely, tears start running down the girl’s cheeks. Not really knowing what to do since Tess has never been with other kids, she tries to calm her.

“Hey...it’s okay. We will...figure this out.”

Tess takes a step closer to the girl’s ship.

“I promise.”

Even though the girl stops crying, she still looks in her lap.

Tess figures the girl should get out of the ship. Who knows how long Tess had been knocked out?

“Here. Give me your hand.”

Tess puts her hand out slowly, so she would not frighten the girl. They make eye contact again.

“No one is going to harm you. I swear.” Tess makes sure her voice is nice and low.

The girl looks at her for one more minute till she puts her hand out too.

As their hands touch, Tess releases her breath because the girl’s skin is full of warmth. It is very nice since Tess got caught in the rain earlier. The quiet girl squeezes Tess’ hand lightly but still a bit hesitant.

“Okay?”

The girl nods.

“Good. I’m gonna help you out. Alright?

The girl looks at her in question but squeezes her hand tighter. Maybe in understanding?

Tess takes her other hand and wraps it around the girl’s other hand as she helps the girl out of the ship. As soon as the girl is safely on the ground, Tess and the girl release a sigh of relief.

“Everything fine?”

They look in each other’s eyes and Tess thinks everything is okay.

“It should be morning soon. I really don’t know what to do.” Tess says to herself.

The girl doesn’t respond but she looks at Tess in wonder. That is, until, the girl notices the fire and she immediately tenses and holds Tess’ hand very tight.

Tess is about to ask what is wrong until she can see how the fire shines in the blue eyes. The eyes are full of fear. A fear that she was exposed to just hours ago. 

The fear and reality of losing everything. Something Tess can relate too.

“You are scared of fire,” Tess says as a statement, not a question.

The girl squeezes her hand again. As in confirmation.

Tess looks at the girl in deep thought and finally says something.

“I’m gonna do something but you have to trust me. Alright?

Their brief eye contact is enough. Somehow, Tess can tell she has the girl’s approval.

“Ready?”

The girl nods.

Tess picks the girl up gracefully, but clumsily, since she had never carried anyone before.

“Sorry. Never carried anyone before. Just put your arms around my shoulder and don’t look at the fire, okay?”

The girl looks at Tess in question and Tess wraps the girl’s arms around herself and starts walking towards where she was running from.  
Tess was carrying the girl like the princes would rescue the princesses in fairytales that she would watch sometimes. She wonders if she would ever watch any movies again. It would only remind her of the family she thought who loved her and the movies that let the princess find their prince. Who let the mermaid find love and a shore full of adventures.

There is nothing else to do but go back to the orphanage. Maybe Tess would have found somewhere else to go, but instead, she had found a companion and she felt a nagging feeling in her stomach that she couldn’t leave the young girl in the ship. Either way, Tess had to find her way back to the road, and hopefully, back to civilization.


End file.
